


A world of flashing colours

by TaylorSailor79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates, but only at the end, they're kinda like aliens, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSailor79/pseuds/TaylorSailor79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world where soulmates are found through appearances, through the colours on your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A world of flashing colours

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is my first one shot that I've written and completed so yay me!  
> I wanted to do a soulmates story but I didn't want to copy anyones ideas, let me know what you think?

Liam grew up in a world of flashing colours.  
Bright colours, neon colours, dull colours, happy colours, boring colours, very little colours or no colours at all.  
Living in a multicoloured world was strange, and almost impossible to get colour co-ordinating clothes.

Ever since Liam was 9 years old, he’s wondered why people were like it. Why his mother had blue hands but then purple arms, why one leg was orange and the other green. Why her feet were a mixture, a swirl of multicolour, why her whole body didn’t match up, the colours all odd.

He also wondered why his body was just a pale, peachy colour, and why he didn’t have any exotic colours or unique swirls inked into his skin.  
But whenever Liam asked her why people had different colours on their bodies, he was always told _you’ll find out when you’re ready, sweetheart, you’ll find out when you’re ready._

________________________

When Liam is 12 years old, he gets his first patch of colouring. It was only small, a blob of blue just behind his ear. But he’s over the moon about it anyway, and it doesn’t take long until he’s running to his mother, giddy with excitement.  
It’s then that she explains to him, information it feels like Liam’s been waiting forever to hear.  
The colours that appear on people don’t just appear on them, but on someone else too. The colours are the same, the exact shade matching and the more colours that appear, the easier it is to find your soul mate.  
Soul mates are never wrong, she says, so even if you don’t get along at first, don’t get put off.  
When Liam hears this, he can’t wait to go out and find his very own soul mate. The very idea of it seems so exciting, leaving Liam tingling at night, buzzing with thought of who it could be, what they’re like. Liam wanted to know every little detail about them, like if they prefer tea over coffee, are they a cuddly person like him, do they like superhero’s as much as he did?

_________________________

Liam meets him at school, and for a second he’s abit awestruck. He wasn’t even supposed to be in that room, a mess up in his timetable lead him to the dance room, I mean the dance room, really?  
Liam was going to walk past, he was, but something caught his eye.  
He was the only one in the room, dressed in thin black leggings and a tank top which shows off his biceps and tattoos. The colours on his body very clear to see, and Liam could feel his heart beat faster.  
He was a dancer, and a good one at that.  
He moves so gracefully, knows how to dance in a way that makes his colours shine in a way Liam’s never has.  
He's pretty too, his coal black hair falling softly down over his forehead, golden brown eyes shining in the light.

When he approaches Zayn, he freezes, eyes locked on his matching chocolate ones. It’s like he already knows, eyes darting round his body. He notes their matching pink hands, the black polka dots on their forearms, the blue patches on their faces.  
Zayn relaxes when he realises who he is, a small smile coming Liam’s way.  
“Hey.”

Their first conversation is a little awkward, fumbling over words, the strange urge to touch overpowering, the urge to see if they would feel the cliché sparks as soon as their matching colours met.

______________________________

Liam takes Zayn out for coffee the next day, and things are a lot more relaxed. It’s when Zayn laughs, an unexpected, beautiful tinkling sound that Liam realises he’s in love with him, and he’s so happy he can’t keep the smile from his face.

_______________________________

 

“Daddy, wake up! Me and Papa made you breakfast!”

Liam opens his eyes to see his 3 year old daughter sat on his stomach, blue coloured curls bouncing round her face, a single little dimple indented in her cheek.

Zayn stands in the doorway, a single pink hand caressing his 6 month old orange baby bump. He looks so beautiful like that, lazily leaning against the door frame, nothing but love filling his eyes as he admires his family.  
Liam’s sure that his own eyes are the shape of cartoon hearts, as he thinks of how lucky he is to have met his soul mate.

He thinks of what the future holds, of what his own daughter and unborn baby’s soul mate would be like.  
Will they all fit, like pieces of a puzzle? Liam can’t wait, and the mere thought makes him tingly with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment?(:


End file.
